otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Half Demons
Demons take human form to rape or seduce human women. Half-demons are always human in appearance. Half-demons inherit the main power of their fathers. Elemental control, teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy are common, as are enhancements of regular human abilities, such as strength, sight and hearing. This power manifests itself sometime between the ages of twelve and twenty, though you may see precursors of it earlier than that, around ten. Fire Able to produce fire via physical contact. Levels increase the degree of heat produced. Emotional duress can unwittingly cause shows of power (i.e. fire demons literally have a hot temper!) As the levels increase, powers are cumulative (i.e. an Exustio can produce first, second OR third degree burns). *'Igneus' ** Can cause first degree burns, may be able to produce sparks *'Aduro' ** Can cause second degree burns, can ignite flammable material *'Exustio' ** Can cause third degree burns, can incinerate objects Known Fire Demons * Adam Vasic (Exustio) * Rachelle Rodgers (Exustio) Tempestras Can control wind, rain or, if well-developed, lightning, from existing weather conditions. They can also do small, practical things such as deflecting rain from windshields or from their bodies. Known Tempestras * Robert Vasic * Troy Morgan Gelo Able to produce ice/cold via physical contact. With concentration, a Gelo can freeze a puddle from ten feet away, but they cannot turn rain into hail, or shoot icicles from their fingertips. Known Gelos *Luther Ross Telekinetic Able to displace/move objects without contact or other physical means. Levels increase range, object size and displacement distance. Telekinetic demons have a 'tell' something they do before moving an object (e.g.. Leah made a fist). Power decreases as temper/frustration rises (i.e. lose concentration). Displacement distance and force decreases with size/weight of object. (e.g.. Leah can shift a car only inches, but can hurl a book across a room with enough force to cause injury) *Migro ** range: within sight ** object size: small (approx 10 lb max) ** displacement distance: minimal (less than 6 inches) *Agito ** range: within sight ** object size: not larger/heavier than self ** displacement distance: approx max 10 feet *Volo ** range: approx 50 yards (if not in sight, must be able to picture object and its placement) ** object size: pretty much anything not nailed down ** displacement distance: approx. max 20 feet Known Telekinetic Demons * Leah O'Donnell (Volo) * Liz Delaney (Volo) * Dr. Davidoff (Agito) * Jesse Aanes * Royce Banks (Volo) Teleportation Able to displace/move self instantaneously. Levels increase target range, direction and displacement distance. *Tripudio **target range: within sight **direction: horizontal only **displacement distance: approx max 12 inches, would appear as a quick move, not teleportation *Evanidus **target range: anywhere within displacement distance **direction: horizontal only **displacement distance: approx max 10 feet *Abeo **target range: anywhere within displacement distance **direction: horizontal and vertical (i.e. could teleport to second floor or basement when possible) **displacement distance: approx. max 50 feet Known Teleportation Demons * Xavier Reese (Evanidus) * Tommy (Evanidus) - Mentioned In "Bargain" * Mina Lee (Unknown) Ferratus (Iron) Not one of the more common half-demons. Ferratus. Iron-plated. A one-trick half-demon, but that one trick was a doozy. When a Ferratus half-demon invoked his power, his skin became as hard as iron. Abilities: *Can turn their skin as hard as iron. Weaknesses: *Is a "one-trick" supernatural Known Ferratus Demons * Griffin Sorenson Expisco (Chaos) One of the most rare half demons. Children of the demon Lucifer. Chaos demons do not get the powers and abilities, like other half demons inherit. But instead get the demon sensors. Chaos demons can sense chaos. For example, if a person thinks about their plan to murder someone, the chaos demon will hear or perhaps even see it. However, if it is just wishful thinking they probably will not sense anything. They can also usually tell what kind of supernatural others are. Chaos demons crave and need chaos. Known Chaos Demons * Hope Adams * Nita Elena Adams Marsten * Adam Lone Wolf Kayr Vision Enhanced visual abilities. Levels increase the number of powers rather than range or acuity, and are cumulative (i.e. an Aspicio also has the powers of an Acies and a Conspicio). Powers are not a permanent enhancement, but must be invoked and require full concentration to maintain. * Acies ** enhanced visual range (can see distant objects more clearly) * Conspicio ** can induce temporary blindness * Aspicio ** can see through solid objects (produces a small window of 'x-ray vision') Known Vision Demons * Eve Levine (Aspicio) Category:Races Category:Half Demon As the name S stands for strength. A - ability to create or change the future. H - human heart but less than 3 to 4 feelings. E - can experience the feelings, power, pain of target. B - best in every known human work's. R - rarely found. A - analyse the human body defects point of power source. O - behaves in an organised way. But when gets angry the strength, power, increases rapidly, and the senses are blocked to no pain.